De noche
by Soul2307
Summary: Especial de Halloween


Era víspera a la noche de Halloween, como odio el asunto de disfrazarme y pedir dulces porque esas son cosas para niños, decidí quedarme en casa, mis padres salieron a una fiesta de disfraces (claro, ellos son adultos), los gemelos salieron a pedir dulces al vecindario, dijeron que cuando terminaran pasarían la noche en casa de mis abuelos.

Como el adolescente que soy, me dispuse a pasar mi noche sentado delante de la compu, ojearía algún vídeo gracioso, pasaría el tiempo en uno que otro juego en línea o buscaría alguna película de terror para alegrar la noche, me sugirieron una que da mucho miedo o eso fue lo que dijeron.

Primero lo primero, buscar la peli, ¡listo! Segundo, prepararme algo para comer mientras la película carga, me recomendaron "El Conjuro 2", veremos que tal, me dirijo a la cocina, preparo lo que necesito, tomo un refresco del refri, regreso y me siento delante de la pantalla con mi sándwich y mi soda en mano, le doy play al vídeo y comienzo a verla, ya jugaría más tarde League of Legends, lo haría cuando la sala estuviera repleta para hacer equipo con alguien.

Voy por la mitad de la película y ya he saltado del miedo varias veces, ahora se me antojaron palomitas, así que iré a prepararlas, pongo pausa a la peli, me fijo en la hora y es casi medianoche, me levanto para dirigirme a la cocina, mientras estoy en lo mío, escucho que desde la compu viene el sonido de música, es raro pues recuerdo haber dejado todas las ventanas abiertas sin sonido y la película pausada, espero que las palomitas estén listas para acercarme nuevamente hacia la compu.

Al llegar puedo ver abierta una ventana en donde aparece una chica muy guapa, parece ser que tiene la misma edad que yo, está haciendo un baile sexy, parece ser que se encuentra en su cuarto porque todo a su alrededor es de color rosa, los bobos que cuelgan en su cama, las sabanas, las paredes y todo lo que aprecio; como no me interesa en este momento, cierro la ventana y me dispongo a darle play a la peli que deje a medio mirar.

Al ubicarme y hacer clic en el botón de play, nuevamente esa ventana se abre y aparece la misma chica en el mismo lugar haciendo el mismo baile, lo vuelvo a cerrar, de nuevo muevo el puntero y hago clic en el botón de play y otra vez se abre la bendita ventana, ¡carajo! Esto comienza a molestarme, ahora no es necesario hacer clic con solo mover el puntero la dichosa ventana se abre, he revisado el teclado a ver si no hay ninguna tecla apretada pero nada, lo que haré será reiniciar la compu de forma manual.

Ya apreté el botón de energía para apagar la compu, la vuelvo a prender, espero a que complete todo el proceso de carga del sistema, concluido eso muevo el puntero y ahora no pasa nada, busco la película que estaba viendo hasta hace un momento, cuando la encuentro hago clic en ella pero en vez de mostrarme la película me muestra a la chica de hace un rato en el mismo lugar con la misma música de fondo, ¡mierda! Quizá si termino de mirar el dichoso vídeo se cierre por completo y pueda terminar de ver mi película.

Dejo que el baile de la chica se muestre pero a los tres minutos que lleva proyectando el vídeo, éste se distorsionado y la música sexy que venía escuchando cambia a gritos de animales, para ser más específicos a chillidos de cerdos, cerdos que están siendo sacrificados.

Miro toda la habitación y el adorable color rosa que lo adornaba se volvió todo de color rojo sangre, de las paredes chorrea un líquido rojo que supongo es sangre, los doseles e incluso las sabanas de la cama están todo rasgados y bañados en el mismo líquido, observo de nuevo a la chica y su rostro es ahora como el de un cerdo sangrando por todos los agujeros que tiene en la cara y en lugar de ojos solo tiene dos cuencas vacías que es por donde más emana la sangre, en vez de manos posee pesuñas y en medio estas se encuentran los ojos que faltan, me asusto ante lo que aprecio y me apresuro a cerrar la estúpida ventana y jalar el enchufe del toma corriente para apagar el computador.

Me quedo sentado mirando la pantalla y de un momento a otro siento que hay algo que se acerca a mí por detrás, esto hace que toda la piel se me haga piel de gallina del terror que ya siento, me paro y miro de reojo sobre mi hombro tratando de distinguir algún movimiento pero nada, dudo en voltear o no, pero me doy valor y decido hacerlo, cuando lo hago no hay nada detrás de mí.

De nuevo me siento en la silla, hago a un lado el teclado y recuesto mi rostro sobre mis brazos, comienzo a calmar mi respiración que ya la tengo bastante rápida, un instante después siento sobre mi nuca como si alguien estuviera respirando, ¡eso no puede ser! si no hay nadie en casa excepto yo, ¡mierda! ¿Qué hago? Cierro los ojos los más fuerte que puedo y comienzo a rezar a todos los dioses que conozco, después de muchos ruegos trato de calmarme para sentir si hay algo detrás de mí, como ya no siento nada decido levantar el rostro y mirar.

¡Grave error! Al voltear me encuentro con el horrible rostro del cerdo sangrante y sin ojos que suelta un chillido ensordecedor al encontrarnos frente a frente, lo único que logro hacer es abrir la boca para gritar pero no escucho mi voz, lo último que recuerdo es sentir mi corazón acelerado a mil y comenzar a ver oscuro.

Despierto, levanto la cabeza de encima de mis brazos que se encuentran sobre el teclado de la compu en el escritorio, reviso todo el lugar con la mirada buscando aquel horrible ente, no encuentro nada pero puedo darme cuenta que ya es día, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, miro hacia la pantalla y en ella se muestra la ventana donde tenía cargada la película, reviso la hora y son las seis de la mañana, me levanto y voy a la habitación de mis padres, supongo que deben estar durmiendo pero es raro que no me hayan despertado para llevarme al cuarto.

Llego hasta su puerta y topo para hacer notar mi presencia, no quiero llevarme sorpresas, pego la oreja a la puerta como no escucho nada del otro lado, decido entrar sin mirar cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, al levantar la vista me encuentro con la sorpresa de que al lugar al que acabo de ingresar no es el cuarto de mis padres sino la habitación de aquella joven pero en versión espeluznante, desesperado trato de salir de la habitación abriendo la puerta pero esta no se mueve, grito, pateo y la puerta no cede ni un centímetro.

Tras un tiempo, no sé cuánto, a mi espalda, escucho a mi madre llamarme por mi nombre y a mi padre lanzarme insultos por despertarlos tan temprano, me calmo y al mirar todo a mi alrededor éste se encuentra como debía estar, corro a abrazar a mi madre y lloro en su regazo como un recién nacido, ella me pregunta que pasó y procedo a contarle todo lo que ¿soñé? Supongo que eso fue, esta vez me he llevado el susto de mi vida, en realidad no entiendo qué demonios pasó pero no volveré a quedarme otra noche de Halloween solo en casa.

 **Espero disfruten de esta pequeña historia** **Saludos Soul2307**


End file.
